


To Love is To Forgive

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Multi, Talla and Kelly talk with Claire, girl time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: Though I might be jumping the gun here, we are not sure if we will see a scene like this yet in The Orville. This also can pass as a fill in piece for my previous work "Forgiveness", as perhaps Claire decided to talk to Kelly and Talla about Isaac after talking to her two boys, Marcus and Ty. =)This work dedicated to Sam. =)"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love." - Bryant H. McGill





	To Love is To Forgive

Claire Finn had finished talking to Ty and Marcus about Isaac, and had been convinced by her two sons to go find Isaac to speak to him more. On her way around the ship, Claire felt tears forming at her eyes and sniffed softly, wiping them away, struggling internally with finding Isaac and simply running back to her quarters, but ultimately decided to keep on her search. Along the way, she nearly bumped into Commander Kelly Grayson and Lieutenant Talla Keyali, who were using some free time to walk around The Orville. "Oh, Claire. So sorry about that. We didn't...oh my god, have you been crying again?", Talla asked, her face falling as she saw Claire's eyes form fresh tears and immediately but gently pulled her into a hug as Claire started sobbing softly. Talla looked at Kelly and they both brought Claire back to Kelly's quarters where they could talk privately, and sat Claire down, Talla staying with her while Kelly grabbed a box of tissues, the two sitting on either side of Claire as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, and Kelly spoke up softly. "Claire...You have been thinking of Isaac again, haven't you?...What he did...", Kelly said, gently laying a hand on Claire's, both her and Talla watching her try to compose herself enough to talk.

Eventually, Claire gave a nod as she set the tissue on the table, and gave a last sniff as she sighed and began to speak. "I have just come from talking to Ty and Marcus. They both think I should forgive Isaac for what he did...but I...I do not know if I can...I trusted him. We all did. And he was simply lying the whole time he was on board. How can I forgive that?", Claire asked, looking at her two friends and colleagues. Kelly looked at Claire and gently moved her hand to wrap it around Claire's shoulder as Talla spoke up. "I haven't gotten to know Isaac very well, but we were all there when Yaphet saved him. What Isaac did was wrong, yes, but he still saved us all. And he started by protecting Ty from Primary. And as Kelly informed me, Isaac is staying aboard because not only will he likely help us, but he has no home planet now.", Talla said, taking Claire's hand gently and looking at her. Claire looked between the two and shook her head softly. "I know he saved my son, and all of us, hell he even helped save all of Earth. But why does it still hurt me so much that he betrayed us all? Betrayed me and my boys when they look at him like a father?", Claire said, grabbing another tissue to dab at her eyes, and looked at Kelly, who looked her in the eyes as she spoke softly.

"Claire...you still love Isaac, don't you? Deep deep down, past your anger and hurt, you still love him.", Kelly said, her face straight but sad as she knew her friend was hurting, but that she was still in love with Isaac despite his wrong doings. Claire took a breath in as Talla looked at her and smiled softly. "Yeah...You still love him. I can see it in your eyes. There is a small spark each time you hear his name. I have seen you in the halls these past few days, and I swear, each time you lay eyes on him even from a distance, that spark in your eyes appears. What you two have...it is real. I agree that you should go find Isaac and talk to him. Forgive him.", Talla said, giving Claire a warm smile and a gentle hug as Claire smiled softly as well, Kelly giving her a hug at the same time. "You can do this, Claire. You are one of the strongest women we know.", Kelly said, giving Claire a soft pat on the back as Claire softly thanked them both before getting up and heading out of Kelly's quarters to go and find Isaac so she could talk to and forgive him.

**The End. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's note: If you come onto this piece to leave a remark of how I should do my work...I recommend against it. 
> 
> This is merely a friendly warning. I do not tell people how to write their work. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading, and have a lovely day. =)


End file.
